


Unexpected...Sort Of

by tinyink



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyink/pseuds/tinyink
Summary: Based on a headcanon by @b-atiful on tumblr. Soft Ducknerva. Enjoy!





	Unexpected...Sort Of

"The Voice is starting soon, Wayne Newton!" Minerva called from the living room. "Have you ordered the delicious bread and cheese and vegetables yet?"

"I told you, Minnie, it's called a pizza, and yes; I'm going to grab it in a second," Duck said as his phone buzzed. "Just got a notification, it'll be ready in 10." 

He plopped down on the chair and tied his shoes. Minerva snuggled under a blanket on the couch, a cup of 'the delicious liquid chocolate' in her hands, eyes not leaving the television.

"Who got dropped last week?" Duck asked.

"I believe it was the older gentleman with the long hair. His voice was wonderful but his dance movements were quite appalling," Minerva replied. She glanced up at him with mild concern. "Really, Wayne Newton, you must work on your stamina. When you fall asleep at the end of every episode, you miss vital information!"

"You always catch me up, Minnie. It's a real help, honestly. Have you seen my skateboard?" 

"Your skateboard is next to your boots down the hall."

Duck craned his neck as he pulled on his jacket. "I see it, yep."

"Do not forget your helmet! Head safety is very important!"

"Couldn't forget that," Duck patted his pocket, checking for his wallet. Finding it securely in place, he snapped on his helmet and walked around to the front of the couch. "Ok, I'm off. Need anything else while I'm out?" 

"No, but do hurry back, Wayne Newton! I am anxious to see if Adam Lambert's pick does well this week!" Minerva said over the sound of a Pizza Hut commercial.

"Ok then," Duck leaned down and gave Minerva a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be back soon." 

Duck picked up his skateboard and walked to the door. He reached out for the doorknob and froze.

_ HehadkissedMinervakissedhergoodbyekissedhersoftlipskissedherkissedkissedkissedkissedkissedkissedkissedkissed- _

"Wayne Newton?"

Duck couldn't breathe. "Yeah, Minnie?"

Silence filled the room as she hit the mute button on the remote. "I am still learning Earth customs, but I seem to recall that kissing is an i-intimate action."

He had never heard Minerva stumble over words before. He waited almost a beat too long before responding, "Yes, that's right."

Duck heard the clink of her mug on the coffee table and rustling of blankets as she shifted on the couch. "Kissing is reserved for the person one feels closest to, that one cares very deeply about."

Duck slowly set down his skateboard, rough edges scratching his fingertips, and turned around. On the couch, Minerva silently gazed at him with a wary expression, her blue tattoos dancing in the television light. Duck cleared his throat. "That's right." 

"Oh," Minerva paused. Her brow furrowed. "Do you feel close to me?"

Duck swallowed, his heart in his throat. "I do."

Minerva nodded, rubbing her thumb softly over her bottom lip. Nodding, almost to herself, she stood up, letting the blanket fall onto the couch. She moved over to Duck, gracefully, as she did everything. When she stood in front of him, she reached for him and stopped short. Hesitant. Uncertain. Vulnerable.

She set her jaw. Intertwined their pinkies. Avoided his eyes. "Do you care deeply about me?"

Duck nodded, leaning so as to catch her gaze, breath tightening in his chest at the idea of what he would find there. 

Minerva blinked slowly and let out a shaky breath. "I am close to you too, Wayne Newton, and I think perhaps that I care more deeply about you than anyone else on this planet."

She reached up with the hand not intertwined with Duck's and undid his helmet, letting it slide to the floor with a clatter. Minerva closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips to his. 

Duck's heart went from a log jam in his throat to a sparkler on the Fourth of July, radiating from his chest all the way to their tangled fingertips. Warmth and exhilaration coursed through his veins. Kissing Minerva was flying across the lake in his dad's old boat, sunshine warming his skin and droplets of water sprinkling his face. 

After a beat or possibly hours, Minerva pulled back, a small smile danced on her lips. "After you return with the pizza, I think I would like to keep kissing you, if you are amenable, Wayne Newton."

Duck chuckled, "Guess I'll have to hurry 'cause that sounds like a great idea, Minnie."

"Good. And please make haste! Cold vegetables are utterly revolting even on pizza-oh it is starting!" Minerva jumped over the back of the couch and turned up the TV, The Voice's theme song coming over the speakers. 

Duck laughed and picked his helmet back up off the floor. As he rushed onto the street, rolling out his skateboard and wind whipping his hair, his ecstatic grin spread across his lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
